Gigadimension Neptunia: Strange Journey
by Izzy129
Summary: Five Hyperdimension Neptunia fans, having in common experience with firearms and airsoft. Unknowingly sign up for a government-funded project. Little did they know that their strange journey was going to get even stranger. After all CPU's meeting Players, what's the worse that can happen?


It was an ordinary day for five close friends. As they walked down the streets of Atlanta, the rain wasn't letting up anytime soon. Their coats doing their best to protect them from the downpour.

As they walked over to this usual bus-stop one of them. A young Asian man took notice of a peculiar advert on the side. With curiosity he said "Hey Guys, take a look at this!". The other four turned around to look at what their Asian friend was looking at.

"hmm, what now nick?" The man behind Nick spoke up. It was as soon as he saw what nick had asked for them to see. "You're kidding me..." was all that came out of the taller young man's mouth.

"Lewis, What is it?" Edward confused initially at what Lewis and Nick were look at. But upon a closer look. He simply had no words. Doing his best to stifle a giggle from his mouth.

The fourth boy, a African-American was now getting curious about what cause the stir in their group. Looming over the other three he saw what they were looking. Without hesitating he turned around and said "Hey, Leo come and take a closer look at this!".

Leo, the last person to notice the commotion. Let out a simple "Hm?"before walkover to the rest of the group. Upon seeing what they were looking at. Completely flabbergasted Leo just let out a simple "What the fuck?".

It was then the contents of the advert were now in front of Leo's vision.

 **HELP WANTED.**

 **HIGH RISK, HIGH REWARD**

 **FIVE PEOPLE NEEDED.**

 **GO TO YOUR NEAREST JOB CENTRE IF INTERESTED.**

 **APPROVED BY THE US GOVERNMENT**

 **Note:All interviews have high level confidentiality. The US Government is not be held liable for any injury or death while doing the job. Details are on a 'need-to-know' basis.**

"Honestly, I am not very sure" Leo spoke with a look on uncertainty. He brought one of his hands up to rub the back of his head and added "On one hand this feels like it would be right at home in a fan fiction."

"Yeah, there's also a possibility this might be a hoax or worse a trap" A Cautious look came upon Edward after that remark.

"Maybe but it looks like they pay maybe not that bad" Lewis looked at everyone else including Nick and Nathan his left brow raised "Nathan, Nick thoughts?".

Nick just shrugged. He had honestly didn't care that much about what they do from here. All he wanted to do was bring the advert to their attention.

Nathan looked over at everyone else. Taking into account the points said by both sides. With an honest smile "Well, I think we should at least check it out you know make sure if it is real or not."

With their brief little discussion. They all went to text their families of the recent change in plans.

A Few Hours later

It had been some time since they last contacted their loved ones. When they decided to look for information on this advert. It was just for kicks. None of them thought that the ad was not genuine.

After the 'group interview' they found out the hard way just how wrong they all were.

After passing said interview. The five of them suddenly in very short order found themselves being escorted under military and CIA staff with black bags over their heads to an undisclosed site.

When they all had the bags removed from their heads. With Nathan being the tallest at six feet tall and Leo being the shortest at four feet and eight inches. The room they were in looked akin to an interrogation room.

Both a member of the Beau of Alcohol, Firearms and Tobacco and a member of CIA walked into the room. Put in front of the five lads were five simple application forms. Which contained boxes for basic information such names and ages.

"On behalf of the government" the ATF Agent spoke up taking a breathe "we have to apologize for any rough treatment you five received on the way here".

The CIA agent nodded "yes our superiors were getting a little worried that congress might pull the plug on this."

The boys stayed quiet, all of the looked down at the form and then back at the agents.

With a Furrowed a brow Nick wondered why these forms were given to "And this is from is for what?"taking a pause he made his addendum "Knowing the CIA and NSA's official background wouldn't you guys had already done a background check on all of us a long ass time ago?".

The ATF Agent let out a chuckle "True that, this is more for formalities sake before we can get to the good stuff."

That was then Leo's eyes slightly widened "'Good Stuff?".

"Simple, Weapons" The CIA Agent seeing that they were going to ask about the waivers. Raised their hand to reassure them "Don't Worry about the waivers or transport those are already taken care of."

Without any more banter. The group went and put in all the information on the forms as required. Even if any of them wanted to back out now. It was now too late. The Muttering varied from excitement up to sheer reluctance.

Minutes passed as they finished the forms. The five forms put into a neat pile in the CIA agent's hands. Who had then walked over to the door. "Now young lads, If you follow me to the quartermaster so we can get your gear sorted."

As they all walked down the corridor towards the quartermaster's office. Lewis had a nagging concern about provisions out side of weapons and ammo "What about food water and medical supplies?".

The CIA Agent glanced back at them "Oh those?That's also been taken care of as well."

Nick was understandably surprised letting out a click on his tongue, "I think we'll just assume that everything else was already done."

It was then they had finally arrived at their destination. What they found was not what they were expecting.

What the Quartermaster was a terminal with all kinds of weapons and ammunition calibres. Mostly man portable munitions.

That meant things such as no Artillery pieces and no Tanks. All that they were certain was that this was going to take long while.

The CIA agent look over the five boys noting on how they would fight based on the physique's "Now before I go there's a catch and a couple of things you need to know about"

Lewis is looking the woman with uncertainty thinking that wasn't good, "And what that would be?"

"First you can only choose twelve Calibres, forty millimetre grenades count as one" The ATF Agent taking a break with a smirk on his face "Second you'll only have limited fuel, spare parts and ammunition so be careful."

Nick looked over at the CIA agent in disbelief, "Wait are you saying we'll be left to hang dry as soon as we start?!".

The CIA Agent smirked knowing that there was a high chance of them not being able to come back but the person decided to humour Nick "Maybe, but you have to wait a few days before then to find out" before tuning around to walk away the Woman ended with a simple "ciao."

"Oh now this is getting ridiculous!" was all that came from a very angry Lewis before he suddenly look over to a twitching Leo who looked metaphorically he was waiting to explode.

"Oh for Fu-" Leo was about to cuss, before being decked in the head by Lewis. The red-head rubbing the top his scalp Leo let out a groan of pain.

"Hey language!" Nathan shouted over to Leo so that he knew who Nathan was referring to. An annoyed look upon his face his left eye twitched at he looked over to Leo.

Edward is seeing how this was transpiring let out a loud 'Ahem' "Everyone Can it, we've still got a job to do." His Hazel sight, scanning over the other four. Focusing on Nick for a few seconds before nodding to him.

Nick was the most experienced when it came to things like firearms and explosives. Sure Edward and the others had at least some experience.

Nick's Brown eyes lit up. It was now his time to shine. Walking up to the Console he started putting in the ammunition calibres and weapons they'll use.

A minute passed. But it then the Nick was in the middle of finalizing the choices. Everyone else just watched. The CIA agent long gone by this point.

The list that he had picked out for them now showed on the screen.

.50 BMG(M82A1, PGM Hecete II)

.338 Lapua magnum(Accuracy International AWM, DRD Tactical Kivarri .338 Lapua)

12 gauge(AA-12, Remington 870, Saiga 12)

9x19mm NATO(Kriss Vector SMG, Glock 19)

5.7x28mm(P90, Five Seven)

5.56x45mm NATO/.223 Remington(AR-15 with DIAS with both 20 inch and 16.5 inch barrel uppers, AK-108, AK-102, FN MINIMI)

7.62x39mm(AK-109,AK-104)

5.45x39mm(AK-107, AK-105)

7.62x51mm NATO(AR-10 With DIAS based on modern civilian model, KAC SR-25, FN MAG, SiG SG 2000)

40mm Grenade(GP-34, M203, M32A1)

6.8mm SPC(AR-15 Upper Kit and Specific Magazines and same length barrels as 5.56 uppers)

9x39mm(AK-9)

It was after looking over the list one last time the Nick finally clicked confirm on the screen.

The ATF Agent took a look over at the finalized order. Nodding at that the group had made some very reasonable choices. Turning the agent beckoned them to follow "Now if you follow me to your quarters for the time being, in three days you all will disembark through the Anomaly."

The gang of five followed closely behind the ATF agent. It was then it hit them.

Anomaly? Is this guy for real?

 **Three day's later.**

It was the day of departure for the party. They now had no clue what they were about to do. Nor were they told what was going on. Of course they had to go to the briefing room for a short briefing.

Fortunately for them the layout of the facility was very well thought out. Due to the fact there were at least maps at every junction.

Once they arrived at the room where they were to have the meeting. Edward look at everyone.

"Honestly, I hope this is worth it" deadpanned Lewis a small smirk forming on his face.

Everyone else let out a chuckle. Edward, who sighed, opened the door and let everyone inside.

Taking their seats waiting and fidgeting anxiously. As the seconds ticked down on the clock. Wonder what will await them.

In a matter of seconds a man in a united states army officers uniform. The man swept his sight across the five new 'recruits'. Sighing at the fact that this investigation was going to not only be handled by civilians but teenagers of all things. As much as he dislikes this idea, the officer had no say in matter.

"Young lads, I will warn you that both you and I short on time so I'll be brief" Pulling a remote out with the press of a button the first slide appeared. With four cities that looked familiar to the group. But the tower structure in the fifth image looked very unfamiliar to them.

"We don't really know how the anomaly formed" Taking a pause in the briefing the officer continued "But we hypothesized that it is similar to a type of quantum tunnel."

Lewis put his hand up "Sir permission to speak?".

The commander nodded "Sure, go on ".

"Well, my friends and I recognize the four cities, but what's up with the tower?" One of lewis's brows furrowed as he looked over the image of the tower.

"We don't know at this time due to the probes being shot down in a way that did not relate to either a malfunction or an accident" Sighing The commander pressed on. Continuing where he left off.

"anyway, one thing we can confirm from the automated probe flights" bringing out laser pointer the commander clicked his tongue "that intelligent life exists on the other side."

The first city had a futuristic aesthetic and predominantly purple colouration. This was planeptune.

The second one had a mix of steam punk and modern-day design. This was Laststation.

The Third City had a predominantly modern look to it with a Xbox like look to some of the other important and larger buildings. This was in their minds identified as Leanbox.

Last but not least was a city mainly a mix of magic and technology surrounded by snow. With Nintendo inspired architecture. This was Lowee.

"Your objectives are rather simple, go through the anomaly record, your findings" Turning, the projector off after the commander added "Recovering the probes and finding out what happened to the last expedition team are recommended but not required."

Giving the group one look the commander smiled "Any questions before you all head out?".

"I have one" Leo looking at the man with squinted eyes "We're not going on our own right?".

The commander laughed."Hahaha, Of course, not you'll be accompanied by a small command team that'll help support you."

Nick also had something on his mind. But didn't want to interrupt during the briefing Shrugging and putting up on a finger. There was one thing he needed to know, "I have only one, Will we be getting equipment other than the weapons, transport and supplies?".

The commander with a concise tone gave Nick the answer he wanted "Well, I can say you guys will be getting powered suits to help you"taking a breather he raised his hand"but I recommend going over the details with the support staff".

Edward was slowly trying to piece what transpired over the course of the last three days taking a few seconds before shrugging "Though as much as we'd like to ask more questions, I think we will be going on our way."

Nathan though as much as he wanted to say something went to retract what he was going to say. Sure he wanted more answers. But it would be best to get them from their support staff.

Turning around towards the door they heard the commander say "Good luck." Edward simply waved back the at commander as Lewis opened the door permitting the five to leave.

Of course the commander knew they were going to need all the luck they can get.

 **Authors note:**

 **This is kind of on the short side, but I wrote this first chapter for the sake of getting to know my OC's better. As I need complete the first bios for them so I can get a better grip on them. Better for me to initially practice with OC's at first then to jump straight into OC and cannon character interactions.**

 **When I wrote this I initially had no idea how to start. But as I was listening to some music from both sword art online alternative and shin megami tensei 4 strange journey. I managed to get a premise together.**

 **Anyway tell me what you guys think. Feel free to tell me if there are any issues that might crop up so I can try to nip them in the bud.**


End file.
